


tempus edax rerum

by LapisExilis



Series: ReverseXS [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Restraints, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Nora goes on a mission from Eobard Thawne to retrieve information from past Thawne, but is met with a challenge- and an opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is this absolutely necessary" Nora asked the man in the cage incredulously. "You've said it yourself- time travel is dangerous."

 

 

"There's a very limited probability that anything you do would affect past me's actions. The time you must travel to is just before that version of myself is erased." Thawne explained matter-of-factly, but the shadows that played across his face didn't hide a pleading look in his eyes.

 

 

"So that's why you don't remember the data... and won't remember us interacting." Nora reasoned aloud.

 

 

Thawne waited for Nora to consider.

 

 

"Okay" She agreed begrudgingly. "What do I have to do exactly?"

 

 

"The information is on a drive, I should have it handy; so all you have to do is ask. Don't mention ~~his~~ \--my approaching demise. Just say you need it because the data becomes corrupted."

 

 

"How will he know you sent me?

 

Thawne paused for a moment thoughtfully. "I'll send a file to Gidion, if he sees it, he'll certainly believe you are who you say you are."

 

Nora nodded. "I suppose thats a solid plan. Guess I'll get going."

 

 

Thawne turned to upload the file, but paused to call over his shoulder. "Wait, Nora-"

 

 

Nora eyed him and delayed her departure.

 

 

"-Thank you"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Exiting the vortex of time and space around her, Nora arrived where Thawne had instructed. She was pleasantly surprised at the setting. It was a vacant part of a town, a long ways from Star City. All the buildings on the street where in disrepair, but the wildflowers and breeze gave it an untamed, yet cheery disposition. Nora wasn't really sure what she expected, maybe a dark castle, or hideout inside a volcano.

 

 

 

Nora spotted the warehouse in which Thawne was currently operating. It loomed in the sunlight, emanating it's own negativity. Nora was hit with a wave of anxiety. She was not ready for another meeting with past Thawne. Her last encounter with him had left her shaken... among other things.

 

 

Nora took a deep breath. She made her way to the warehouse. Nora ran her fingertips through the tall grass as she walked. The tranquility of nature, and tention of circumstance were both abruptly broken when Nora tripped on a hidden rock and fell to the ground.

 

 

"Ah!" Nora sped to her feet and dusted herself off. Well that was embarrassing. She more vigilantly approached Thawne's hideout, and quietly fazed through the metal exterior. The inside was dark; It smelled like fresh dirt and nails. Dust was suspended in rays of light that shown in from the deteriorating metal roof. Nora's eyes took a moment to adjust. The dark figure of a man in yellow came into view. He was leaning over a table in the center of the room. The table contained various tools, screens and electronics. She wasn't even sure he was aware of her presence at first.

 

 

"You really should knock" the Reverse Flash's hollow voice echoed out while his body remained motionless.

 

 

Now her heart was pounding in her chest. She blinked slowly thinking of how to begin. However, when she opened her eyes Thawne was no longer at the table.

 

_Well fuck._

 

"What do we have here?" a breathy whisper chilled her neck from only feet away.

 

"Thawne!" Nora gasped "I'm from the future. You sent me hear for information" Nora spoke quickly, simply trying to exit the situation as soon as possible. She turned to face Thawne. Eobard Thawne stood before her in the Reverse Flash suit, eyes studying her intensely. She couldn't help but take a moment to admire him.

 

"I did?" He asked seriously.

 

"Yes, I need the gamma drive. The data will eventually become corrupted. You sent me here from the future. Look, I have proof" Nora attempted to turn on her gauntlet to retrieve future Thawne's file, but to her dismay, the device had a large crack in the screen and failed to activate. Nora's eyes shifted from the gauntlet to Thawne several times. The device must have broken when she tripped. Without it, she had no way of proving her claims. _Don't panic._

 

"I- I'm having some technical difficulties" Nora squeaked, backing away.

 

"Well that's unfortunate..." The Reverse Flash stated with a deceptively calm demeanor, permanent smirk still plastered on his face. "I was really looking forward to some friendly company." He walked forward slowly, his hand began vibrating at his side.

 

"Thawne" Nora said firmly, standing her ground despite the butterflies in her stomach. Because it wasn't entirely fear, was it?

 

"Eobard" she emphasized the word and looked directly into his eyes.

 

He paused, but did not cease vibrating. Staring back at her he seemed conflicted, he tilted his head, as if pondering whether or not to strike. This was cutting it too close.

 

_Flash_

 

 

 

 

 

Thawne's murderous arm stopped vibrating against his will. He looked down finding his hands cuffed with power-dampening restraints.

 

"I'm sorry, but I need that drive." Nora said "And I wasn't lying when I said you sent me here."

 

"Well played" Thawne growled, testing his cuffs. "I didn't catch your name."

 

"It doesn't matter, where's the drive?"

 

"I might have a bit of trouble locating it like this." He held up his hands.

 

With a wave of annoyance, Nora pushed an immobilized Thawne against the cold, metal wall. "Just tell me! I'm doing this for you."

 

She left her hand on his chest. Her annoyance dissipated as she had a realization. Whatever happens in this warehouse- no one will ever know. Not even Thawne. She had to push back her dirty fantasies. She was here to retrieve the information. It probably didn't help that she had been staring at his mouth for the last thirty seconds.

 

"Who are you?" He inquired again so softly is was practically a wisper.

 

She drew her eyes up to meet his.         "I guess you could call me a fan."

 

He leaned closer to her. She couldn't take this. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues tangled passionately. It was like a dam had broken and all her lust and admiration rushed forth. She ran her hand across Thawnes back, pulling him closer, almost wanting to faze together. They broke apart finally.

 

Nora considered the situation. "Hey, if you want me to stop, I can get the information some other place, or time..."

 

"What I _want_ ," Thawne said adamantly, "is these cuffs off."

 

She couldn't be sure what past Thawne would do when free, she wouldn't be able to trap him again, she was surprised it had worked the first time. He may try to kill her... Or worse, leave. Either way she could retreat into the future and try again. Besides, she owed it to him, with her shameless lack of self control.

 

Nora fetched the key, and removed Thawne's cuffs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nora fetched the key and removed Thawne's cuffs. Thawne seemed not to break his stare throughout.

She took a step back from the other steedster with anticipation. Thawne looked at her with an unreadable expression, a moment later he smiled. "Where were we?" He leaned forward and pulled her in, kissing her and making his way to her neck, passionately.

Nora was relived to say the least. She was almost vibrating with arousal, speed force or not. She grinded her hips against him, savoring the moment, and yet desperate. She ran her hand down the slick material of the Reverse-Flash suit. She moaned out, it was practically a call for help. She broke away to look around the room for an accommodating spot. The only thing in the warehouse was the metal table in the center of the room. Thawne seemed to catch on and they flashed there togather.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated ♥ because writing anything other than pure porn is hard.


End file.
